


I don't want to remember anything but your smile

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Amnesia, Angst, Brain Damage, Healing, Help, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Peter Parker, Tumblr Prompt, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -Imagine a (villain) getting injured and losing their memory and the heroes finding them and taking them with them and taking care of them and the villain gets their memory back after like a week but doesn’t want to say anything because the heroes are being so nice to them and nobody has been that nice to them in so long and they don’t want it to end and they’re maybe getting fond of the heroes but don’t tell anyone shhh. But eventually something happens and the heroes are in trouble and they’re trying to get the villain to run away because they still think they’re an amnesiac with no idea how to defend themself and they’ve grown to like them and don’t want them to get hurt but the villain just pushes past them toward whatever is trying to hurt the heroes and just fuckin goes guns blazing and destroys them AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	I don't want to remember anything but your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :)Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clocking on the series title!

Peter was doing his usual Spiderman thing, swinging around the streets of New York, smacking bad guys and saving civilians. He was in a dodgier part of town, a part he usually preferred to stay out of just because he got overwhelmed and there were other hero’s who patrolled that side. But tonight, he was just out that way, no particular reason, when he heard police call in about a fight in a pub; and some guy calling himself Taskmaster was there.

Well, whoop-di-do nothing like a good egotistical villain to ruin your evening. Spiderman swung around and got to the pub, but the Taskmaster guy had vanished and there was just some mild destruction in his wake. Spiderman helped clean up some of the mess, webbing some fallen awnings out of the way of some pub patrons. Then he quite accidentally stubbled upon what he assumed was a dead body and went to move it out of the sight of civilians, when it sat up. Peter jumped back, nearly soiling himself.

“Ohmygod, how’re you alive!” He steadied the man. This man was, for one thing, covered in heavy scarring, and also seemed to have a blade wedged into the back of his skull.

“Uh, rude. What do you mean? What’s with the costume?”

“You… you don’t know who I am? I’m your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman!” The stranger’s face continued to be blank. “I’m a superhero. I save people.”

“Cool.”

“Can I… take that knife out of your head now?”

The man nodded, seeming surprised that he had a knife in his head. Spiderman gentle removed it, watching some blood seep away from his skull.

“Oof sorry. There. You remember if you got a name?”

“Can’t say I do.”

“Well, to be honest I’m surprised you’re still alive after… well that.” Spiderman motioned to the knife lying on the ground.

“Me too.” The stranger felt the back of his head. “Oh well, I’m fine now.”

“…maybe you’re some sort of superhero. Oh! Mind if I take some blood samples?”

“Why?”

“I’m a scientist, I can look at them. Might help me figure out who you are.”

“I guess, you weirdo.” The man got up, standing quiet normally. “…I don’t know where I am.”

“It’s alright bud, we’ll get your memory back. Uh…” How about you come with me and we’ll set you up for the night?”

“Really? That’s nice of you.”

“Don’t mention it. All part of the job.” Spiderman extended his head. “My name’s Peter.”

Peter had brought the stranger home to his aunt’s house. He set the stranger up in his old bedroom, since Peter had his own apartment, and explained to the stranger that his aunt didn’t know he was Spiderman (the stranger was very stunned when Peter reviled his face, immediately complimenting him). Peter’s aunt was a lovely lady, and welcomed the stranger inside, not mentioning his horrific scaring or anything (Peter explained the stranger got hit by a car and couldn’t remember anything, but that the hospital couldn’t find family member’s information.)

“What’ll we call you dear?” Aunt May said as she got some of her departed husband’s clothes for him. Peter stroked his chin trying to think. “How about Arnold?”

“Arnold?” Peter and the stranger said in unison.

“He is built like a young Arnold Schwarzenegger, don’t you think?” May asked, and neither man could disagree.

“Okay then,” _Arnold_ said, not looking terribly comfortable with his name.

The days slowly passed by, Peter would come home most evenings to see _Arnold_ and May and try and study _Arnold_ ’s blood samples. Aunt May usually busied herself around the house, so _Arnold_ didn’t see her too often. _Arnold_ mostly read Peter’s old books and tried to remember stuff.

One night, about a week or so after Spiderman had rescued him, they were all sitting around the living room; May with a book, Peter on his phone and _Arnold_ meditating, trying to remember stuff. Which he didn’t love to do, his thoughts were all janky and scary. But slowly, things seemed to come back. Wait – there we go, things were clearing. He was a mercenary. He did bad things. Really bad things.

“Oh!”

“What?” Peter looked up.

“Did you remember something?” Aunt May asked, putting her book down.

“I remember some things… I’m – at least I think, I’m Wade. Oh, and I think Spiderman is my ultimate hero.”

Peter blushed beet red. “O-oh really?”

“Wade,” Aunt May nodded. “That’s a lot better than Arnold.”

Wade sat back on Peter’s bed watching him fiddle away with his science stuff. He was still struggling too much to read Wade’s blood, which concerned the both of them. Although Wade only had to act concerned, he knew why. The memories came back clearer every day - he was Deadpool; insane, violent, disgusting regenerative turd of Satan who was quite obsessed with Spiderman and was (as of now) in love with Peter Parker.

He hadn’t told Peter yet; he made up his mind would never tell Peter. Peter didn’t know Deadpool well, but Wade slyly brought him up one night, and Peter expressed his disapproval greatly about Deadpool’s methods and lack of morals. Wade knew if he confessed he remembered who he was, Peter would be disgusted in him. And he didn’t think he could stomach it.

“When do I move out of your high school bedroom?” Wade asked, pretending to read his book. But he liked watching Peter more. “I’ve got to be weighing on your aunt.”

Peter looked up at him, glasses slipping down his nose. “Oh, no she’s fine. She liked having someone around.”

“I feel like a burden is all,” Wade shrugged. Peter stretched and stood up, coming over to join Wade on the bed.

“If you were a burden, I would’ve tossed you out by now.”

“If you’re sure,” Wade half smiled, putting his book down.

“Believe me, when it comes to my aunt, I can be _very_ rude.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, Spideyboy.”

“Hey! I can be mean!” Peter frowned,

“Go on then,” Wade sat forward.

“Ah… but, you haven’t done anything.”

“… you’re aunt’s a – whore.” Wade winced; even he didn’t like saying that. Peter just burst out laughing.

“Get out of my house!” Peter tried to be mean but was still chuckling.

“See, you can’t do it.” Wade sat back and crossed his arms.

“I know you like her too much,” Peter wiped his eyes. “You’re not really being mean.”

Wade smiled; he liked seeing Peter laugh, it was the best thing in the world. His heart ached a little at the thought of one day, having to bring up the fact that he was Deadpool and leave this house. To see Peter get upset over being lied to. He should milk this time for all it’s worth.

“Hey Pete.”

“Yeah, Wade?”

“Can I like, take you out for lunch tomorrow? To say thank you?”

“Thank me? For what?”

“For housing me, caring for me. You’ve done – so much.” Wade wanted to say that Peter had done more for him in these past few weeks than anyone had ever done for him in his life.

“It’s nothing. Really. But – sure. Where’d you wanna go?”

They ended up going to Central Park for a picnic, since Peter enjoyed being out in nature so much and Wade had to lie and say he couldn’t remember having gone there. Well, no he technically didn’t have to lie but seeing Peter’s face get excited by the prospect of showing Wade around was too adorable. Wade had made them lunch before they left, which practically melted poor Aunt May’s heart.

“How lucky is it that I found you when I did huh?” Peter smiled, squinting in the sunlight as they left the park to head home

“ _I’m_ the lucky one, baby boy.” Wade chuckled.

“Yeah! You could have died!”

“I meant more like, I got to know you and stuff. I like Peter. As well as Spiderman.”

Peter didn’t blush exactly, but he coyly looked down and his shoes. “I like you too Wade. It scares me to think that if I hadn’t come along, you’d have a rusty piece of metal in your head and be dead as a doorknob.”

“Aha,” Wade felt his blood turn cold; Peter didn’t need to feel that way if he just _told him the truth_. “Are doorknobs dead though? Why do people use that euphemism?”

Peter chuckled and went to reply but was interrupted by an explosion. People started to scream and run, and there were sounds of shooting. Deadpool could hear a voice off in the distance and he grit his teeth. _Not now you evil fecker_. Peter heard it too but didn’t recognise it, he was already tightening his backpack straps and preparing to web away.

“No don’t!” Wade grabbed Peter’s arm.

“Wade let me go! I’ve got this handled, I’ll be okay.” Peter used his impressive strength and yanked free from Wade, flashing him a wink.

“No, you don’t.” Wade muttered, watching Peter web away. He needed to find guns, swords, something, _fast._ He looked around, there was a gun shop not far. Maybe if he ran…

Wade was, ultimately, glad he decided to bust out being Deadpool again since when he found Taskmaster he had Spiderman by the throat and looked close to snapping it.

“Hey, Taskmasty!” Wade called, before delivering the dumpster straight to the masked villain’s head. Taskmaster dropped Spiderman as he got knocked backwards. Wade didn’t let him lie down and he sped forward with a pipe he was lucky enough to find and his “borrowed” guns and knives. Surely enough, Taskmaster tried hard to fight back but couldn’t mimic him.

“Wade?!” He heard Peter call. He sighed, break Peter’s heart he could do, if it meant not getting him killed. He kicked Taskmaster in the chest back a few meter’s, enough time for him to shout to Peter over his shoulder.

“Get out of here, grill face hopeless!” Wade turned back to Taskmaster, who was up again and aiming right for him. Wade went backwards from a punch to the gut. Something broke.

“Deadpool, you still haven’t died?” Taskmaster sounded mildly annoyed “God you’re still revolting without your mask. Want mine?”

“No thank you,” Wade was up again. “If you think my face is horrible, you should avoid windows, metal dick.”

They fought some more, kicking and punching sort of thing. Taskmaster broke Wade’s arm, but Wade kept fighting, arm dangling by his side. Much to Wade’s annoyance, Spiderman stuck around and tried to help, and it actually worked pretty well. So long as Wade could keep Taskmaster’s attention off Peter, Peter could come behind with a sneak attack and not end up fighting Taskmaster face to face. That was too dangerous. After a little while, and several destroyed shop fronts later, Taskmaster stopped.

“Calling it for a day, you ugly fuck?!” Wade called to him; Taskmaster growled.

“You’ll see me again, Deadpool!”

“Cool. Leave other supers out of it though, huh?”

“No promises.”

And then he was gone, Wade sighed, looking at his arm and tried _very_ hard to not look at Peter, who he could hear panting beside him.

“You hurt?”

“I’m fine.”

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have a bone to set and some weapons to return. Borrowed, not stolen. Bye” Wade set off in the direction of the gun shop he’s been to earlier. He heard Peter start to follow him, and he really wished he wouldn’t. It was all too overwhelming right now.

“How long have you… known.”

“A few days,” Wade still refused to face him. It was going to be too different now. “I didn’t want you to be disgusted by my methods and morals once you found out. But at least your alive and that’s a good thing in my book.”

“Wade, stop.”

“Let me keep a bit of pride and return these before they get lodged in my brain again, baby boy. Promise I’ll be out of your aunt’s house before sundown.” 

“ _Wade.”_

Wade had to stop at _that_ tone of voice, he’d never heard Peter be so icy. He didn’t want to turn around and see Peter’s disappointed face or hear him say that Wade had betrayed his trust or that he was disgusting now or blah blah WHATEVER! Should hurry up and get it over with.

Wade jumped as Spiderman gently grabbed his broken, dangling arm and raised it. Wade hissed as Peter adjusted it, then, as gently as he could, webbed it so that his arm was a little straighter.

“Does it hurt?” Spiderman gently held Wade’s arm still

“Like a broken arm.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Deadpool?”

Wade looked at their feet. “Come on. Why would I?”

“… is it because what I said about Deadpool the other day?” Peter’s voice was so soft and sweet, Wade wanted to cry. Or punch someone in the face. “Wade, that doesn’t change how I feel about _you_ though. Aren’t you different from Deadpool? I’m not Spiderman all the time.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never… had a reason to be different. No one cared about who I really was. I had no one to protect like you do.”

Peter reached up to tip Wade’s chin up with his knuckle. “What about now?”

“I’m still me. I’m still the violent psychopathic killer I always was.”

“You’ve got to be the nice Wade Wilson I’ve come to know deep down somewhere.” Peter stepped back. “I believe you can be both.” Wade looked down again. “Can you try? For me?”

“Huh,” Wade smirked, looking up at Peter again. Peter had taken off his mask. “I will try anything for you, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes i'm sorry. This ended weirdly, it felt rushed cuz I have a headache and I'm tried, i'm sorry guys. Hope it's still worth it.
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
